Summer Loving
by AnimeHolic285
Summary: The mane six go on a vacation to Ibiza but they get more than just a tan on their time away from home. Fights, fun, alcohol, crushes and a lost beach ball? I don't own any of the characters but the story line/plot is all mine and some parts are my friends too as she helped me some *A* Rated M for language and softish lemons in later chapters./R&R Please\
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers (|3|)  
This fanfiction came to mind when my friend was talking about something she was drawing and it gave me this idea! By the way, the thing she is drawing is also going to be the picture for this fanfiction so tell me what you think of it so I can tell her. Have to give the woman some credit right. Hehe.  
A lot of this chapter will be describing them and their individual personality's really :3  
So, just to quickly clarify, this is going to evolve around the mane six (Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie) They will be humans and not ponies as inspired by my friend. I don't own anything other than the faniction.  
Hope any one reading it likes it! I will try and up date lots and not leave it to long like I usually do with most things...That reminds me, I still need to write the 10th chapter for Office Romance another fanfiction I'm writing...but meh, this has my full attention as of now...After this...Right now...AND SHUT UP LUCY! *A***

"Come on sugar cubes! We need to go through the check in and then we can board the plane. Now, just make sure you don't have any thing your not supposed too...Rainbow Dash!"Apple Jack was trying to keep every one together the best she could but Rainbow Dash was proving to be hard to keep her in the right place and not messing around. At that moment Rainbow Dash was climbing on over a bench and over other people so she could get her Pepsi bottle she had thrown at Apple Jack for flicking her forehead for spilling some of the Pepsi on the floor on purpose.

"Yay! I'm sooo excited I could die! OMG did you see?! A plane took off just then. That's amazing! Do you think they have cake on the plane?!" Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down while holding onto her purple dinosaur rubber ring she bought before they left and wouldn't let go. She even named it Gummy.

The air port was basically white on every wall with the few flares of colour that vibrated of people's clothing and a few dispersed but oddly placed flower pots but it wasn't that packed actually even though it was only a few days into the summer vacation.

Twilight Sparkle stood there rubbing her temples. She only agreed to come because they where her friends. While she stood their watching her friends Fluttershy was standing next to her, Apple Jack was chasing Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie was puffing out her cheeks with her tong poking which resembled a fish and Rarity was applying more make-up.

Shaking her head she began to walk towards her other friends with Fluttershy following her like a shadow. "Quite messing around. We need to get going now or we'll miss our flight."

The tone in Twilight's voice was calm but cold, sending a shiver down their spines when she placed a sickly sweet smile on her face and trotted of with her suitcase and books with Fluttershy still following her. Twilight knew where to go so Fluttershy thought if she went every where with her then she wouldn't get lost.

The rest of them stayed there for a few seconds before hurrying after her. They also didn't quite fancy getting lost.

"Ge, I don't think she liked getting up early. Oh well, hopefully she goes bed early huh so the big girls can play. Ooh, I wonder if I get molested by people I don't know while I walk through here" Rainbow Dash was talking to Apple Jack while they went through the check in but soon stopped laughing when the buzzer went of. "Um, can you step to the side for a second please to be checked." The rainbow haired teen laugh but did as she was tolled as to not cause too much trouble. The guard started to move his hand down her arms then lifted them up, then he roamed to her chest just because that was his job, he couldn't be to careful. "See, I tolled you I'de get molested. OI! Please do not touch my bum mate! That's where I keep my sugar!" The guard coughed a little. "It was just your keys. Please walk back through." She did as she was tolled and this time it didn't buzz so she was free to go.

Apple Jack just laugh at her friend.

Rainbow Dash had ran of once she grabbed her suit case to board the plane with rest of her friends so Apple Jack chased after her.

They had all finally found their seats and had started to put their stuff in the bag compartments over their heads. Rarity sat down with Fluttershy next to each other. Rainbow Dash was right at the back away from all of them. Twilight and Apple sat next to each other with Pinkie next to them but in the middle lane of seats.

_'Okay now every one, please take you seats the plane will be moving in two minutes and once we are in the air you can move to go toilet and get refreshments if the lovely ladies that will wait on you don't come to you soon enough. Have a nice flight ladies and gentlemen.' _ The pilot was almost ready to bring the plane up.

Fluttershy was very nervous so she quickly grabbed for her seat belt and help onto it for dear life.  
Rainbow Dash sat on her own at the back pouting. She hated being her. No one to talk to and she couldn't start causing trouble because then she would get kicked of the plane probably and she really wanted to land so she could get some bear or something and have some fun. She started tapping her foot against the back of the chair in front of her and when an old wrinkly man turned to her she soon stopped, but sadly he continued to stair. 'Oh great I'm sitting with a pedo!' She sighed and closed her eyes but she knew her was looking.

Pinkie was busy asking for cake to notice she hadn't put her seat belt on yet. "Yes yes, once the plan is in flight I'll get some cake f we have any but please be seated. the plane will be up shortly so please sit." The woman Pinkie was practically begging Pinkie to sit. Apple Jack pulled her so she was now sitting. "Hush up and put your seat belt on." Twilight was ignoring every one around her and was now 'in the zone' which is what Apple, Pinkie and Rainbow call it. It's where Twilight is so into a book she hardly even blinks. A little creepy but they have all gotten used to it.

_'Every one should be seated now. The plan will be going up when...It's okay. I just had to wait till all the seat light had gone on. Make sure you seat belts are on!'_ With that the plane started to move on the runway.  
Fluttershy practically squealed but suppressed it because she was to scared for one. All the others just sat there waiting for the plane to be in air.

A few minutes later the 'Non-seat belts' sign came on letting them know they could walk to go toilet and such. Pinkie was the first up asking for her cake again. The woman smiled and handed her a small plastic plate that had a small triangle of dark chocolate forest gateau and a small plastic fork. Pinkie's face lit up and she sat back down so she could chomp on her cake.

Apple Jack decided to get some sleep. She put her headphones into her ipod and the tune of 'Offspring-Why Don't You Get A Job' started to play. Every one around her just saw her tapping to an empty beat and smiling a little with her eyes closed.

Twilight was still 'in the zone' and Fluttershy had fallen asleep. Rarity was complaining about not being able to work the TV along with other stuff. The rainbow haired teen had her own little problem though. The creepy old dude was still staring at her. It wasn't really because of his age or anything like that or what he looked like, it's just she could FEEL his eyes on her and she was getting really ticked off. With Rainbow Dash she could hold in anger for a while but then it came out in. One. Big..."Right dude, what the hell is your down problem?! You have been staring at me for ages and geez why the fuck am I all the way at the back?! All my friends and the non-stair at you for bloody ages people are at the front! Listen mister you turn you little ass back around to look forward or I'm going to punch your sorry ass."Shout. She had stood and was ranting. Everyone, other than her friends where staring at her. She huffed her breath then pushed the mans face to be facing forward. Then she stormed ot her friends just so she didn't have to be back there.

But sadly for one sorry soul, some git decided it would be a good idea to trip her up.

Wrong.

She stood up. Fist clenched. Teeth clamped shut and pissed. Pinkie Pie saw her and ran to calm her down. "Whoa, RD calm. Take deep breaths. In, and out. yeah like that! She's alright every one. Carry on. Hehe, oh and can I get some more of that cake please?" Pinkie asked the stunned lady who went of.

Rainbow Dash suddenly swung round and came face to face with the person that had tripped her up. It was a little kid about twelve. "Listen 'kid'. You trip me up again I'll breath the living day lights out of you!" She turned on her heels with Pinkie following her to the rest of the friends.

After an hour everything had cooled down. Rainbow Dash was laying on the floor with her feet propped up against the edge of Apple Jacks chair who had fallen asleep. Rarity was still complaining about something or other too, and Pinkie was finishing her fifth bit of cake. "This cake is AMAZING! I love it! I could eat it all day! Right, now time to sleep...but I'm not tired. Hey RD you awake or am I talking to my self?" Rainbow Dash just nodded, she was a little tired and was falling asleep.

Pinkie shrugged then laid her head back to try and get some sleep.

Rarity had just began to complain about the lack of entertainment when she felt some one kick her chair. "Geez lady shut up! You have been non stop complaining since we got on the damn plane! Be, QUIET!" Rarity moved on her chair so she was kneeling on it to yell out the person behind her but when she looked she was captivated by emerald eyes that had knitted together eye brows above them. The man was wearing green jean and a purple V cut T-shirt

She opened then shut her mouth. Sitting back down the woman was already gone, she must have ran away while she sat up. Oh well. Maybe she had complained enough for one day.

**Well that was an eventful trip! Hehehe, the next chapter will hopefully be on soon :3  
By the way, just to make sure you guys know, in the picture my friend drew she made Rarity black, in my fanfiction she is NOT black! Not that I have anything against them! it's just because I can't imagain her black. If I could then I would have her black but I just can't...To used to her being very pale! Lol  
Please please PLEASE leave a review telling me what you think! it is very supportive for me as a writer...Even if it's stuff to help me with then go on a head and drabble on! I will reply to every review!**

**I live in the UK and I have been writing this for hours and at the mo the time is 3:26 am ;_; I have been up all nigt and I'm not even tired now but that could just be the coffee./.**

**Meh, I'll watch TV and shizzle on youtube to pass the time.**

**R&R**  
**~Ja Ne 3**  
**AnimeHolic285**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to write chapter two because I'm bored and my editor (Leila!) Will kill me if I don't ;_;  
I really excited about this fanfiction! I practically know what I want to happen in each chapter all the way up to chapter ten :3  
Oh my! I just realized, Fluttershy hasn't said anything has she ;_; Oh wow! She will have...Something to say in this one and the next though XD Hehe Mainly the next! XD Just to say, in the first row there is a really bad spelling mistake...My friend just tolled be about it but tolled me to leave it. I'm not going to say what but yeah.../ *Laughs* it's even making me laugh!**

_**Character Profile:Twilight Sparkle- Is loyal to her friends and would do anything for them, but at times she can be a little selfish. She is 18, the second youngest out of all her friends. She got A's or A*'s in all her exams. Oh, and in this chapter, and the next, she is wearing a purple pencil skirt that stops just above her knees with with a pink short sleeve turtle neck with black sandals. (Because I failed to do it in chapter one and this chapter, in every character profile [About the mane six] will include what they are wearing in chapter one and most of chapter two until the end where they get into night cloths. Just thought you should know so you don't get confused once you read this and find I have described different clothing in later chapters.)**_

It was now night and all the starts where out. Every one aboard the shit was fast asleep. The air had a tranquil touch to it, very pleasant.

Pinkie Pie's eye's flickered open releasing the blue orbs that where hidden, She wiped her eyes and yawned before she got a sudden great idea. 'Hmm, Rainbow Dash can help me! Ehehe this will be the best mwahaha' Turning to her side she found that her rainbow haird friend had moved in her sleep so she was now laying on her front with her legs in a funny position from where they used to be resting on the arm of the chair.

Pinkie giggled then shook her friend awake. Rainbow Dash's eyes opened a little then when she saw that look on Pinkie's face she simple rolled her eyes and smirked. "What? I was sleeping ya know." Dash got up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I have a great idea for something we can do and it will be sooo funny! you in? Please be in?!" Pinkie was practically squealing. Dash just nodded and then Pinkie whispered in her ear what to do. Nodding at each other they set of to work.

After following Pinkie's orders tha pair set of and where done in about fifteen minutes. "There, now what? Go back to sleep and play it cool in the morning?" Rainbow Dash was already laying on the floor. "Yeah yeah. this is going to be so so funny when every body wake up! I can't wait! Shall I go ask when the plane will be landing?" Pinkie was about to run off to try and talk to the pilot but Dash grabbed her foot and gave her a look that sit 'No!' Sighing, Pinkie was back down, soon she feel into a deep sleep once again.

The sun had just to break for the clouds. _'Okay people. The plane will be landing shortly. I hope you a nice flight.' _ Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had been up for ages just waiting. Sitting and waiting. Not talking. The anticipation was killing them.

After a few minutes the plan started to land. About three quarters of the people where awake but only about three quarters of the awake people it was going to work for. But it was still going to funny. _'Alright then folks, the plane has landed. Please get you bags and make you way of the plane through the exit. This is your pilot and thank you for choosing Equestria Air Ways. Have a nice day.' _ Every one started to get up. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash started to sweat with anticipation.

Three.

Two.

One.

Suddenly people started to fall over. One after the other. Even Apple Jack ann Fluttershy had fallen. About three quarters of the room where standing now, three quarters of the fallen people had their shoe laces where tied together. The plane was silent. Every one was shocked.

But then a fit of laughters and giggles broke through. Every one turned to look at Dash and Pinkie. They where both laughing so hard their faces had started to go red. "Ahaha...T-That was too funny! Ahehehe, al you faces...AhaAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash was trying to get up from her sleeping place but just fell to her knees because she was laughing to hard. "Aww, this was a great idea! Hehehe!" Pinkie was trying to her friend up till the both of them where standing there with their arms round each other laughing so hard they looked like they would cry.

Every one was a little shocked from their out burst but soon realized what they had done. While people had ben sleeping they had stealthily gone round and any one that had shoe laces fell over.

They where still laughing. About five guys from the back started laughing and a few other people dotted every where. Soon even the people on the floor where laughing...minus Apple Jack.

When she fell she had her phone in hand to look what time time was and when she fell it broke. She pissed to say the least.

"Ehehe...YOU BASTARD! YA'LL BROKE MY DAMN PHONE!" Jack un-tied her shoe lases and rose from the floor. The room fell silent and again. Rainbow Dash rubed the back of her head then quicjly grabbed her stuff, running for the door, jumping over the people on the floor and bouncing on empty chairs to get around the standing people. She stopped just infront of the door. "Ehe, I'll see you all when you get out here. Oh, Pinkie I think you should run, considering it was you idea...Just saying.

Then she grinned even wider and left. Pinkie was about to yell out her but Jack grabbed her shoulder. "Oooh, so it was your idea...YOU CAN BUY ME A NEW DAMN PHONE! And the whole time we are here, if I need to use the phone I get to use yours! Got is" Pinkie timidly nodded. Apple Jack soon left too, followed by the rest of them.

Every one else aboard the plane was a bit dumb founded. "Heh, well, they where a fun lot."

Once all of them where of the plane they met each other again. Apple Jack still a little angry but not so much, Twilight rubbing her temples, Fluttershy was following Twilight, Rarity was just walking and thinking about that guy she saw and Pinkie and Dash where suppressing their laughs.

When they had gone through everything they needed to they left Equestria Air Ways and got onto the coach that was waiting for them and others outside. Rarity had demanded they hire a coach and that they stay in a five star hotel all paid for by here. Fluttershy, surprisingly tolled her to shut up and that if she did then they can stay in a five star hotel. Flutter shy did have her little outburst now and then but not in public.

On the coach there where some other people. Five guys at the back and a few girl around that should wear less make-up. Rainbow Dash pulled a face but didn't make any snide remarks and just sat a row from the back as the five boys where there. Apple Jack sat next to her which scared Dash a little, Jack could be very aggressive when you get on her bad side. But they where separated from the other four that sat at the front.

"Whoo, look we have the hot girl from the plane on here! Great!" One of the guys from the group at the back stood pointing at Jack and Dash but soon noticed the other four. He was quite pale and had shiny blue hair. "Hey sugar cube, shut the hell up or I'll punch ya'll in your coco beans." the guy soon sat back down and all his friends started laughing.

Rainbow Dash laughed but when Jack shot her a glare she swallowed hard making a gulp noise. 'Oh geez, I just hope she doesn't kill me...' Dash moved away from her friend as much as she could just for safety measures.

At the front of the bus, Rarity had gotten out her drawing pad and started to draw some designs for new clothes. For some reason she couldn't get the guy she saw on the plane out of her head. He had very broad shoulders, he wasn't fat and he had a great face, the clothes he wore where quite stylish and fitted his frame. Something about him just made Rarity loose her pace. Maybe that's why she couldn't argue back. But when she thought about it, she was being very picky. She sighed. 'Sadly I'll never see that sex god body...Oh well. I guess I'll meet better looking people while on the holiday. We are here for five weeks so I'm sure I'll find some one better looking. Right. Oh no!' While thinking she continued to draw. Rarity had drawn the model, the person had shorts on and a top that was cut at the belly but she drew on shoes that didn't go with it so she erased.

Twilight started to read but soon stopped when when some one tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw a girl that looked about her age or a little older. She had blue hair with a few white parts and she had ivory skin with dazzling amethyst eyes, like jewels. She was also wearing a pencil skirt but it was a lot shorter and was light blue with a white clutch bag over her shoulder, She had a fairly baggy white T-shirt on with the word 'Geek' written across it "Hey there. I see you like that book too. I saw you holding it and I'd thought I'd come talk about it. None of my friends over there really like them but, in my opinion, books are amazing but then again, so am I. Oh, my names Trixie by the way. Your name" The girl know known as Trixie seemed a little stuck up but still gorgeous. "Twilight Sparkle. Yeah I'm really into these kind of book. I found it at the book shop, it just poked out a little so I found my self buying it. Almost finished it you?" Twilight smiled up at her while putting her bookmark back in. "I bought it before me and my friend left and I'm not that far in yet. Can I have you number? This is my stop so I should get going before my friend either ditch me or I get dropped off at some crappy place." Trixie got a pen out of her clutch bag and turned her hand over. Twilight Sparkle wasn't to sure but the girl didn't seem to bad. After telling Trixie her number. Then she said she would called Twilight when she was free and then she left.

Twilight smiled lightly then opened her book.

The rest of the ride was normal. Rainbow Dash was practically becoming one with the window next to her, Apple Jack had a sinister look on her face, Pinkie was playing a game on Fluttershy's phone while Flutterhsy just watched, Twilight was reading and Rarity was still drawing.

They stayed on the coach for another six hours. Their stop was the last along with the five load boys at the back of the coach. Once it was their stop they tiredly got their back packs and suit cases and made their way to the hotel, ignoring the whistles from the boys at the back.

When they had exited the coach they where face to face with their five star hotel. It was a magnificent tall building with a white facade with a few flares of colour coming from the few lightly lit balcony's and the plant pots either side of the bright entrance door which held beautiful pink roses in them.

They smiled at each other then made their way inside the building. Once in their eyes where met with a spacious room that had a white desk with a pretty lady behind it and a black sofa and two elevators leading to rooms that had gold design on them. It was stunning. Everything was either white, gold or black. The atmosphere was tender and comfy. Soothing almost but no quite because the place scream high standards so it made them all tuck in and straiten up.

Rarity simple glided up to the desk, like she was used to this kind of thing. "Hello, we may be a little late. We made reservations three weeks ago. Miss Rarity and five others." Rarity pulled a small girly smile making the woman behind the desk smile too. She started to look on her computer. "Ah yes. Miss Rarity. I remember talking to you on the phone. Pleasure to meet you. Derpy, the bell girl shall take you and you bags to you room. Derpy, here is there key. Make sure you remember everything you have to tell them. I hope you enjoy your stay." Rarity turned to see a fairly tanned girl with light blonde hair and the same tight black uniform the woman behind the desk, she had golden eye that where a little off but never the less she was very pretty.

"I think I'll need my trolley. Hang on." Derpy, whizzed of to get a trolley out of a near by room. "Here, all of you put you bags here and I'll show you to your room." She grinned at the six girls in front of her who in turn grinned back.

After going on the elevator which went to the fifth floor out of eight. Their room was about four doors down from the elevator doors. Even the halls where splendid. With a brown carpet and cream walls, a few painting of flowers where hang around, all the doors where an oak wood. No wonder this was a fice star hotel.

"Now, here is your room. There is an en suit bathroom and balcony which I advice you not to climb on or hang over please. Now. You can make the room as messy as you like, do whatever you like but if anything is broken then you have pay for it and the room must be tidy before you leave. You can call room service any time you like. Sorry to be all serious but I have to. Now, any questions?" All of them shook the heads. With that, Derpy smiled at them then left.

Appl Jack adventured into a room and came out with loads of pillows. "Pillow fight?" Jack grabbed one and hit Dash over the head with it making her flop onto the floor. "Oh, it's on!" After ten minutes all of them where in a fit of laughter on the floor. "Ahaha, oh wow, now I'm really tired...Oh geez these pillow are so comfy..."

Rainbow Dash started to cuddly up to a pillow on the floor with her arms and legs rapped round it. "Oh yeah! Hehe, so soft!" Pinkie started to roll on the floor while hugging the pillow with her face in it. "H-How about we all just sleep on the floor. It's to tiresome to get changed now any way...Just a though..." Fluttershy laid her head on the pillow, her eyelids started to close. "Aww yeah! It would be like the sleep overs we used to have all the time where we just got loads of covers and pillows and just slept on the floor." Dash sprung from the floor, still cuddling the pillow and ran of. When she returned she had her pillow and two king size bed covers. "These will do. You guy can have them. I'm going to cuddly my new husband, meet Mr Pillow Mc Fluffmuck." She giggled and through the covers at her friends then leaped onto the floor near the balcony window. "Night sugar cubes. Sweet dream."

All of them said goodnight to each other then soon fell asleep. they had, had a long day after all.

So, SO?! What do you think!?  
Please leave reviews, they are very appreciated and help support me a lot.  
The next chapter they go to the beach! Yay! :3 Time to get a nice tan me thinks~


	3. Chapter 3? Where is it!

**Right so my friend that I am basically writing this for has made me do extra work...The biatch! ;¬; Ahh well./~**  
**So this is just really something about all the characters.**  
**At the beginning of previous chapters I put a character profile at the beginning but my friend said she wanted more info on them in this sooner. So this will show there height, breast size(Sorry I had too..Every one makes Rainbow Dash have small boobs and as she is my favorite character from MLP I dislike the thought so I shall include boobs size. Also I think their boob/hip/height has a some what big impact on their overall look. If you don't know what I mean then don't worry. This is really just a load of drabble really so don't read this if you don't feel the need too. OH! And just so you know, I have changed the ages to make them older so anything said previously should be forgotten...Sorry for being a bit all over the place but after this it should be all set and without problems!**

* * *

_**Mane six character information./~**_

**_Height Order (Shortest- Tallest)_**  
1)Fluttershy  
2)Apple Jack  
3)Pinkie Pie  
4)Rainbow Dash  
5)Twilight Sparkle  
6)Rarity

_**Age Order (Youngest-Oldest)** [Because I want to make them a little older, please completely ignore any ages I have/if I have said already. TOTALLY ignore them./!]_  
1)Fluttershy-Twenty Three {1990 November 18th} -Ah just to mention I'm going by the normal date, so Fluttershy will be twenty four soon!  
2)Apple Jack-Twenty Four {1990 August 3rd}Been and gone.  
3)Rarity-Twenty Four {1990 May 22nd}Been and gone.  
4)Pinkie Pie-Twenty Four {1990 January 10th} Been and gone  
5)Rainbow Dash-Twenty Four {1989 September 15th} Going to be twenty five.  
6)Twilight Sparkle-Twenty Four{1989 November 26th} Going to be twenty five.

_**Breasts Size**(__Sorry..RD is my overall favorite and every one makes her have small tits! I hate it so I'm going to change it for how I want it and what I think will sound/look okay./~) **[**_**_Smallest-Biggest]_**_  
_1)Twilight Sparkle  
2)Fluttershy  
3)Rarity  
4)Apple Jack  
5)Rainbow Dash  
6)Pinkie Pie

**Extra Character Info!**

_Twilight Sparkle:  
_

Likes: Reading, writing, watching drama shows on TV and long walks.

Dislikes: Big crowds of people, pajamas days (Lazy days) and to much mess.

Hair: Twilight's hair goes about three centimeters below her shoulders. She has perfectly tidy midnight hair with purple and pink highlights in her left bang, the right one was non-existent. The highlights where gained as she got them on a whim of doing something wild to show Rainbow Dash she could be wild. (In turn she came to like them and then kept dyeing them when her roots came through.) Unique hair style but was amazing shiny.

Eyes: She had very finely shaped eyes that could have been carved to suit a queen to which held amethyst deep with in.

Skin: Delicate porcelain skin graced her limbs. She, in her self was quite dainty and sweet looking. But of course she had nothing on Fluttershy when it came to looking sweet.

Favorite Colour: Darkish purple and pale pink.

Job: Twilight is currently a writer. She writes mystery novels. Reading is a big hobby for her so naturally writing came into it too.

Family: Her parents are both still alive and kicking, her brother was going to get married next year. Other than that, she had no grand parents and only one uncle from her fathers sides.

_Rarity:_

Likes: Clothes, make-up, shopping, sleep overs, romance films and music.

Dislikes: Dirt, stress, messy hair and chipping nail vanish.

Hair: Rarity's hair was curls of luxurious purple that went to the small of her back. With a perfectly combed parting.

Eyes: Her eyes share a similar shape to a jewel. With dazzling sapphire eyes that had eyelashes practically glued to their correct position.

Skin: Rarity's skin was milky. As if the sun had gently sent down a small butterfly like kiss just for the purpose of making Rarity seem that much more beautiful with her creamy pearl like skin that didn't bear a single scar or blemish. To say the least she was a stunner. Sadly, her attitude to new people was not so great.

Favorite Colour: Quite simple, it was just white.

Job: She was a clothes designer. One of the best too. Her clothes line was simple but they held that one thing that not many other designers could grasp and that was love. While designing the clothes, to her hearts content she loved every second.

Family: Her mother and father where no longer together but she saw both of them quite often. Her younger sister lived with their mum. With three aunties and four uncles.

_Fluttershy:_

Likes: Animals, walks, drinking tea and being with her friends.

Dislikes: Traveling by a car/train/bus/plain and horror related things.

Hair: Fluttershy has shiny pearl hair that stops just above her bum. With a bigger right bang and smaller left one.

Eyes: The shape of her eyes where similar to Rarity's except hers dipped a little more near the corners of her eyes. Light blue beads often look worried or uncomfortably but while she was just with friends they often showed lots of zeal and patience. Often Apple Jack thinks she may be holding her true colours and true actions back.

Skin: Fluttershy was the most pale out of all six of the girls. Not chalk pale but pearl pale. Creamy almost. She also didn't have s single blemish or visible scar on her body.

Favorite Colour: Yellow. But not bright yellow, as she was that big on very bright colors for her self and her own look.

Job: The petite girl works at a family cafe as that is the only job she could get into really. She enjoyed working there, obviously talking to new people was a downer for her but since working there she has opened up a little more. Maybe showing a glimpse of that spark she hid.

Family: With only having her mother and no other sibling, growing up was hard for her. But when she met all her friends in early college she soon loosened up a bit.

_Pinkie Pie:_

Likes: Parties, jokes, pranks, cake and cooking.

Dislikes: Being bored and not having any cake.

Hair: To suit her personality, her hair was wild-pink and full of life. With every move she made it seem like every step was just another leap of joy. She was careless and happy. Her personality had always been that way. Ever since they all first met. But they wouldn't change her for the world.

Eyes: Baby blue orbs practically glowed with pure glee that was overflowing from this bnle of giggles. Pinkie's look just summed her personality really. She was really pretty but most of all funny. Smart enough at times but her humor and the side of her that could cheer any one up no matter what was what made her so amazing.

Skin: Pinkie was tanned. Hugged by the sun as a child when she went out to play, now the sun watches over, lightly showering her with touches, so she doesn't burn. Also gracing her ears where three loop earring going along her cartilage. Pinkie Pie her self was gorgeous. Her personality is something else but over all, basically every one likes her.

Favorite Colour: Pink!

Job: The pinkette was a baker. Pinkie designed, cannibalizes, made and presented her own cakes. Unique and like no other. Of course she had other people on her team she works with but when it came to her cakes, every one could make them but she made them best!

Family: Her loving parents are still alive. Growing up Pinkie had no siblings. She either played with people or by her self but either way, she had lots of fun and giggled lots.

_Rainbow Dash:_

Likes: Sports, TV, comedy, games, cartoons, drinking and causing trouble.

Dislikes: Apple Jack when she is being bossy, when she has no sweets left and when she has to walk around loads.

Hair: Rainbow Dash's hair sat just above her shoulder to which she had many layers going through here Rainbow Hair. With a side fringe going to the left. Her hair used to be so unruly when they where younger but with age her hair smooth and not so rough.

Eyes: She has magenta pink eyes that screamed enthusiasm. Her overall face was beautiful but the most stunning have been her eyes.

Skin: Rainbow Dash was always out and about even from a young age so her skin was very tanned but it still look pretty nice. Apple Jack was a little darker but Dash has her own look to keep up. Also Dash has a lip piercing under her bottom lip on the right side with a hoop piercing in/

Favorite Colour: Well, Rainbow Dash likes the every colour really, but orange, yellow and red where the brightest so she liked them most.

Job: Rainbow Dash is a Bartender in a night club. It's a job she found most ft for her personality and she enjoys talking to people. Rainbow Dash has always had that. Dash could chat with any one like it was natural. Which is why she was so good at her job. It was fun too. Seeing people fall over their own feet because they are so drunk.

Family: With both parents still a live but not getting a long with them well, Dash had one much older brother that she didn't see much but she talked to him over Facebook a lot. He lived in another country so that's the big reason they didn't see each other a lot. The rest of Rainbow Dash's family where there but she chooses not to contact them.

_Apple Jack:_

Likes: Talking, running, helping out, giving advice and going to partys

Dislikes: Rainbow Dash when she is being annoying, TV and hills.

Hair: Jack had blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back. With two bangs that framed the sides of her perfectly carved cheeks.

Eyes: Bright emerald eyes with fairly long lashes. Beautiful too look at but dangerous to touch!

Skin: Apple Jack was very tanned. Just because she was when she was a baby and then being able to go outside whenever she pleased caused her skin to get darker. Her skin shimmers slightly when she is in the sun. Jack was 'born to be taaa~aand!' (Okay I couldn't help it...'Born to be wiii~iild!' *U* Hehe *Coughs, okay back on task AH!)

Favorite Colour: Ripe apple red!

Job: Jack worked on the family orchid. She picked, washed, ate apple and even drank them when she made her famous cider. (Hang on...LEILA! Dixon Cider! XD Ahaha Okay no more pissing about ;D)

Family: Without parents she lived with her grandmother, her little sister and a few other relatives like her cousins. Her older brother came to Ibiza for work so she was hoping to maybe catch him.

**Ahh well, I started to stop being 'serious and kind of formal' AH there but oh well.**  
**So this is what I have on my characters so far...I know I said I was going to include what they wore on chapter one-two but I really can't be bothered! Sorry but it's past now and I'm bad for not just describing at the time but oh well. I'll try and make up for it.**  
**The REAL chapter three I want to try and get up during tomorrow but I'm not promising because I can get pretty distracted but I'll try my hardest for ya ;D Hehe**  
**Updating is going slower than I had hoped so when I go back to school, I will try and get a routine together so I can update fast *U* Gyaa./~ So tired...I haven't even slept because the TV and my laptop are such pros as keeping me awake./!**


End file.
